Console War
The Console war is a retarded Fanboy fight between the Europeans and American fanboys of the current Gen. consoles. Chapters Chapter 1: Atari 2600 Vs. Mattel Intelvision Chapter 2: SNES Vs. Sega Master System Vs. Atari 7800 = Chapter 3: SNES Vs. Sega Genesis/Mega Drive Part 1: The Genesis Does What Nintendon't Sega released its new console in Japan in 1988 the Sega Mega Drive which was released a year later in North America as the Sega Genesis and Sega made an ad for it about the Genesis can do what Nintendon't (16-Bit Graphics, more powerful Hardware, etc.) Part 2: SNES Vs. Sega Genesis Chapter 4: Atari Jaguar Vs. 3DO Interactive Player Vs. Sony PlayStation Vs. Sega Saturn Vs. Nintendo 64 Part 1: SNES Vs. Sega Genesis/Mega Drive Vs. Atari Jaguar Vs. 3DO Interactive Player Part 2: Sony PlayStation Vs. Sega Saturn Vs. Nintendo 64 Chapter 5: Sega Dreamcast Vs. PlayStation 2 Vs. Xbox Vs. Nintendo GameCube Part 1: Sony PlayStation Vs. Nintendo 64 Vs. Sega Dreamcast Part 2: Sega Dreamcast Vs. PlayStation 2 Part 3: PlayStation 2 Vs. Xbox Vs. Nintendo GameCube Chapter 6: Xbox 360 Vs. PlayStation 3 Vs. Wii Part 1: PlayStation 2 Vs. Nintendo GameCube Vs. Xbox 360 Part 2: Xbox 360 Vs. Wii Vs. PlayStation 3 Chapter 7: Wii U/Nintendo Switch Vs. PlayStation 4 Vs. Xbox One Part 1: Wii U Vs. PlayStation 3 Vs. Xbox 360 After Wii sold over 100 Million, The Wii U was released, its competitors weren't yet announced, so the Wii U was competing against the PSTriple and the Xbox Circle but for some reason most major third party developers denied to support it and so it was only selling well because of the crappy unveil of the Xbox One and of its Exclusives. Part 2: Wii U Vs. PlayStation 4 Vs. Xbox One On February of 2013 the official PlayStation channel uploaded a video called "PlayStation 4" which only shown the DualShock 4, a few PS4 titles and the logo of the console. The console wasn't fully shown until E3 3013. The Xbox One was also unveiled on May of 2013 and it was a gamer's worst nightmare: DRMs, Kinect, Inferior Hardware to PS4, No Big Exclusives, mainly focusing on everything but games, etc. Because the Xbox One unveil was so crap Wii U's sales were doubled and PS4 leeched Pre-Orders from Xbox 360 Consumers from the Xbox One. On November 15th 2013 PS4 was launched and became the fastest-selling console of all time but it only had Knack, Killzone: Shadow Fall and some Multiplats which were also on PS3. On the other Hand the Xbox One had only Ryse, some crappy Kinect titles and the same Multiplats as PS4. The war continued and the PlayStation Fanbase was filled with retarded racist kids and the Xbox fanbase was filled with frauds and scumbags (aka the BGST) that say dumb arguments why the Xbox One is better than the PS4. Nintendo was later struggling until the Nintendo Switch. Part 3: Nintendo Switch Vs. PlayStation 4 Vs. Xbox One After Wii U's Failure, Nintendo Re-Enter the War with the Nintendo Switch and they began roasting the Xbox One and the PS4 finally got some competition. At least, now the Switch beats PS4 and Xbox One on the NPDs making it a huge success. Category:Wars